BORIS X ALICE! WAY BETTER!
by CaspiOfMagicClan
Summary: Okie, okie, BLAH BLAH BLAH YES DA SUMMARY! So this is where Boris and Alice fall in love. BLAH BLAH BLAH. YOU'LL UNDERSTAND ONCE YOU READ THE INTRO! OKIE, ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW!


BORIS X ALICE! THIS IS THE BIG ONE, GUYS!

 **-Cuts red ribbon with giant golden scissors- I now pronounce the NEW Boris x Alice! Y'know, I ship these two! Mkay, I know that I write mah Fanfics in, 'parts'. I'll write a Fanfic and then post another in a separate part. So, now I'm going to create the longest Fanfic I could eva' imagine! I'm going to write sheer fluff and lemon. POSSIBLITY OF SMUT. You guys must tell me if I should or not. I'm probably not going to say that they had kids. I mean, how can ink produce a child?! AND, also, okay, last thing, but you know my last Fanfiction? It was where Alice Angel had a sis. And then she got her out of hiding and blah blah blah. So yeah. Annabeth Angel will be in these chapters. NO MARRIAGE. Okie, that's it!**

 **Thanx!**

 **-SpiritstarOfSillyvision**

Normal POV

Pain. Sure, people have experienced, 'pain' before. But not how Alice did. She was barely cared for. Since Bendy and her practically HATED each other, the only person or friend she had was Boris the Wolf. He was the sweetest friend you could ever get. He once even saved her a donut! I mean, he just paraded in like he had just come back from meeting Max Steel. Anna Angel, her lil' sis, was okay, but she was always trying to get Bendy to stop teasing Alice.

"Alice? Are you okay?"

Alice snapped her head towards the tall wolf, who stood there with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, um, yeah, I'm good." She said as she wandered off into space again. She could see Boris, out of the corner of her eye, shrug and walk outside. _Why does Boris want to be my friend? I mean, I never really do anything kind for him. I guess he's just already kind._ She thought again, _D-does my m-mind think I h-have a c-crush on him?_ She shook her head and walked out of the cramped room. _I need to talk to Boris…_

She walked over to the room where Boris would usually be. The Ink Machine. To her surprise, he wasn't there. Before she could move, she heard a scream, that sounded like, Bendy. She ran towards the sound. Bendy was crying on the floor, hugging his leg.

"What happened here?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"I-I H-HURT MY L-LEG!" Bendy wailed between tears. She looked at the small wound, a cut that wasn't even bleeding.

"You're fine." She retorted, walking out of the room. Next thing she knew, was Boris was handing Bendy a small, hand-made bandage. Made of tape and tissue. Bendy placed it on the wound, and walked away, not even thanking him.

"Sure is something." Boris grinned while standing next to Alice. She nodded in response, not even looking at him. She was almost at her little, 'Thinking Room', when Anna stopped her in her tracks.

"Hi older sis!" Anna yipped. Alice waved and pushed past her, leaving a very puzzled Anna behind. She walked straight into her room. She lowered her body down to the ground, to lay down. She let sleep take over her, and fell asleep.

Alice's POV

I woke up to Boris's face terrified, trying to wake me up. I flashed my eyes open looking straight at him, in the eye.

"Alice, please, you need to see this."

We walked down the hallway. Until we reached a room. There, laying on a board in the middle of it, was Anna.

"Anna!" I said, about to cry.

 **(Okay, guys. This is from Hamilton Stay Alive Reprise. I DON'T OWN HAMILTON OR THE LYRICS OR ANYTHING THAT GOES WITH IT. JUST THIS FANFIC. I just changed the lyrics up a bit. Everything belongs to Lin-Manuel Miranda. B.T.W, my lyrics I made up to change the song up a bit, are bad. Don't laugh at them.)**

 _Bendy: Where is my friend?_

 _Joey: Mr. Demon, come in. They brought her in half an hour ago. She lost a lot of blood on the way over-_

 _(Stay Alive!) Bendy: Is she alive?_

 _Joey: Yes, but you must understand, the knife entered just above her hip and lodged in her right arm-_

 _Bendy: Can I see her please?_

 _Joey: I'm doing ev'rything I can, but the wound was already infected when she arrived._

 _(Gasp) Bendy: Annabeth!_

 _Annabeth: B-bendy..._

 _Annabeth: I did exactly as you said, Bend, I held my head up high._

 _Bendy: I know, I know, shhh, I know, I know, shhh,_

 _Annabeth: High_

 _Bendy: I know, I know, Shh, I know I know, shh, I know, you did ev'rything just right._

 _Annabeth: Even before we got to ten. Bendy: Shh._

 _Annabeth: I was aiming for the sky. Bendy: I know I know, shh._

 _Annabeth: I was aiming for the sky! Bendy: I know, I know, shh._

 _Bendy: I know, save your strength and stay alive…_

 **(Alice: -Kicks the door down like a boss- :3. SUUUUUPPPRISSSSEEEE MOTHERFUUUCCKKKERR! XD, just kidding)**

 _Alice: No!_

 _Bendy: Alice…._

 _Alice: Is she breathing, is she going to survive this? Who did this? Bendy, did you know?_

 **(Bendy: Hell did I know. I was eating a cheeseburger walking down the hall when I just heard this scream. I ran over there and literally dropped my cheeseburger. I was like, "Hey yo, whazzup? Um, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? XD, just kidding again! Back with the chap!**

 _Annabeth: -Tugs on Alice's skirt lightly- Sis, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me.._

 _Alice: My sister…_

 _Annabeth: We played piano. Alice: I taught you piano._

 _Annabeth: You would put your hands on mine._

 _Alice: You changed the melody every time._

 _Annabeth: Ha. I would always change the line._

 _Alice: Shh, I know, I know._

 _Annabeth: -Breaks down a bit- I-I w-would always change the l-line._

 _Alice_ : _I know, I know._

 _Alice: Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf._

 _Annabeth: Un, deux, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf._

 _Alice: Good._

 _Alice: Un, deux, quatre, cinq, six, sept-_

 _Annabeth: Un, deux, trois… -Dies-_

 _Alice: Huit, neuf. Sept, huit, neuf- sept huit. -Awkward silence and then Alice screams and cries over Annabeth's body-_

 _XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX_

Still Alice's POV.

A wave of pain just knocked me over. I just want this to be a dream. Now. Whatever kind of evil dream this is, it is fucking horrible.

I turned my head as Boris nudged me, "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you B-boris." I said. Without thinking, I kissed him, on the, um, uh, wolf lips. We both blushed and walked out, holding hands.

 **CLIFFHANGER! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! I will write more, but first I need help on ideas for what to write for the next chapter! My ass hurts so bad it stings. Well, bai!**

 **Bai again!**

 **-SpiritstarOfSillyvision**


End file.
